I Wanna Be a Rowdyruff Boy!
by emiko150
Summary: When Princess's cousin visits town, it brings lots of trouble, not just for the girls, but also for the Rowdyruff Boys.


I Wanna Be a Rowdyruff Boy!

It was another peaceful day for Townsville… well, there wasn't any crime going on for once, so the girls were able to have a peaceful day at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

"POWDERPUFFS!" A high voice screeched from behind the girls.

Oh, no! It looks like I spoke too soon because there was Princess, glaring down at the three girls who were simply playing in the sand box with Mitch.

Blossom and Bubbles sighed. Buttercup pretended not to hear her as she continued to throw sand at Mitch, while she dodged his throws. "What _now_, Princess?" Blossom asked, slightly annoyed from being interrupted. She and Bubbles were playing castle where they were the two princesses.

Princess huffed, "_Please_, it's _much_ more important than playing 'house', or whatever it is that you people are doing."

"We're playing castle. Wanna play?" Bubbles offered with a smile. Princess promptly rejected with a shake of her head.

"I just came here to introduce my cousin, Pr—" she started but was interrupted when a boy jumped over her head and into Bubbles and Blossom's sand castle.

"THE NAME'S PRINCE, B-TCHES!" The boy named Prince yelled, stomping into the castle as he introduced himself with a grin.

Bubbles' lower lip began to quiver and she started to cry and he continued to stomp into their sand castle. Blossom comforted her youngest sister while staring up at the boy who had dared to say the "b-word". Buttercup, however, looked annoyed because this guy seemed like another Princess, in boy-form, which made it _a lot_ worse.

"Y-you said the b-word!" Bubbles said innocently as she looked up at the boy.

He turned on her. "B-word? Oh, you mean b-tch? B-tch! B-tch! B-TCH!" He yelled in her face as he laughed loudly when Bubbles started to cry more.

Buttercup had gotten rather annoyed with this boy and had grabbed him by his shirt collar. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" She yelled in his face. It was so loud that it actually blew his hair back. "Why don't you do us all a favor…" She flew up and raised him over her head, "AND GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled loudly as she threw Prince so far that it actually made a -ping- in the sky. She smirked to herself. "Well, that takes care of that. You can stop crying now, Bubbles. The creep is—"

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom yelled Buttercup's name in a motherly tone.

"Oh, great, _that_ tone." Buttercup muttered to herself.

"You can't just throw a kid out of the playground like that! Go apologize!" Blossom scolded Buttercup as she pointed off to the direction that Prince was thrown.

Buttercup groaned. "I don't know where he landed!"

Blossom crossed her arms over her chest, as if saying _"I don't care! Go look for him or something!"_

"UGH! Fine! I'll find the creep…" Buttercup grumbled as she flew into the sky.

"Um… Blossom, maybe we should help her… After all, she only did that because I was crying…" Bubbles suggested to her oldest sister as she watched Buttercup's green streak fade into the sky.

Blossom sighed. "I suppose…" She turned to Princess. "Are you coming? He's _your _cousin." Blossom told Princess before she flew off into the sky.

Princess humphed and took off with her jet pack before she answered them, leaving Blossom and Bubbles to cough on the smoke that she left behind.

The red-head sighed. "C'mon, Bubbles," she said as she took off into the sky, with Bubbles following after her.

* * *

_Where Prince landed…_

"Dang it! Another guy crashed through our cabin!"

"At least he didn't land in your bed while you were sleeping!"

"Hey, dudes, I think he's wakin' up!"

Prince slowly opened his eyes as he stared up at three heads, a blonde one, a black-haired one, and a red-head. He focused on the black-haired one and immediately pounced on him. "Why you little—! How dare you throw me all the way over here!" He continued to strangled the green ruff, thinking that Butch was Buttercup.

Butch quickly switched the positions and glared down at him. "_You_ have no right to say that when _you're_ the one who interrupted _my_ nap when _you_ crashed into _my _bed!" He yelled angrily, about to punch the boy in the face.

Brick continued to watch in interest as if waiting he hadn't seen a good beating in weeks.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Boomer called. The two stopped and walked over to where Boomer was. He started to whisper, "This guy's flipping rich! Look how much dough he has!" The three eyed the money and grinned. They glanced over at the boy.

"H-hey! That's mine!" He reached over, trying to grab the money.

"Finders, keepers!" Brick sing-songed, pulling the money closer to him as he stuffed it in his pocket.

"LOSERS WEEPERS!" Boomer added stupidly, which earned him a smack upside the head from Butch. "Ow!" Boomer cried as he turned to Butch and punched him in the face. Butch punched back which resulted in a wrestling match.

"… Who are you guys?" Prince asked with interest.

"Us?" Brick pointed to himself. He grinned. "We're… THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" he yelled as he flew up into the air, expecting his brothers to fall into their poses. They didn't, and continued to fight. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "GUYS! I told you whenever we introduce ourselves, we have to get in our formation!"

The two stopped their wrestling match as they joined their brother in their "formation."

Brick grinned when they were in their proper spots. "Brick!" he said, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Boomer!" Boomer continued the introduction.

"Butch!" Butch finished the introduction.

The three yelled together, "WE'RE THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"

Prince blinked and covered his eyes with his arm as if the glowing aura from the three was too awesome for him.

"Cool! Can I be one too?" Prince asked, pointing to himself. Brick, Boomer and Butch rose an eyebrow at his question. "W-What…?" Prince asked, as if confused why his question was earning him a look like the one the three of them were giving him.

"… You're not Rowdyruff material, duh." Brick stated. He smirked to himself. "To be a Rowdyruff Boy, you have to be able to do this!" Brick used his heat vision on the wall, leaving a burn mark there.

"And this!" Butch continued as he threw his fist into the ground, causing the whole earth to shake.

"Can you even do this?" Boomer asked as he rose up from the ground slightly, floating above the floor.

Prince blinked. "Well… not right now, but I can! I just have to get my mommy to—" Prince was cut off by the three.

"_Mommy_? Meaning, like, a… _girl_?" Brick asked as if the words disgusted him.

"You're _definitely_ not Rowdyruff material!" Boomer added in.

Butch grabbed Prince and hoisted him over his head just as Buttercup did. "Why don't you do us all a favor and… GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled as he threw him out through the same hole in the roof.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Princess were flying to find Prince when suddenly they saw something up ahead. "Blossom! Flying projectile at 12:00! Permission to hit with heat vision?" Buttercup asked as they stopped flying.

Blossom stopped. "Wait! Isn't that… Prince?" Blossom asked. She flew up ahead and stopped him in mid-air. "Dang, who could've thrown him this hard… besides Buttercup…" Blossom thought to herself.

"Dammit! That's the _second_ time I've been thrown by a green kid! Stupid… Boys… Not letting me in their club… I'll show them!" He muttered to himself.

Blossom blinked, confused as to why he was muttering about joining an evil group of little boys. She shook her head. He couldn't possibly be talking about the evil little boys that she was thinking of. She glanced at him. Then again, he _was _Princess's cousin. She wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to be a super-powered kid too. No, that wasn't possible. What are the odds of him happening to land in the Rowdyruff's cabin, anyway? Like, one in a million. He was probably talking about some other group, like… anybody but the Rowdyruff Boys! Feeling satisfied with that, Blossom flew back to the Morbuck's mansion with Princess, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

As soon as they had dropped off Princess and Prince at their house, Prince had rushed inside the house. The girls also had to take their leave as they also had homework and crime fighting to do.

* * *

COCKADOODLEDOO!

The girls all woke up as the sunlight beat down on all of their eyes, as if telling them to get up. They all heard a distinct beeping on the other side of the room and Blossom rushed out of bed to pick up the hotline. "Hello, mayor? What!? The Rowdyruff Boys are robbing a bank again!? We'll be right there!" She hung up the phone. "Girls! Trouble at the bank! Let's go!"

The other two nodded and flew out the window in the direction of the bank.

The boys, were, as always, causing trouble, demanding money as the hopeless and defenseless cashiers handed all of the money in the safe to them that were all put in bags already since crime was so common. It was like they prepared the money for the villains beforehand, knowing that they would be robbed. The girls crashed through an already broken window.

"NOT" Blossom started.

"SO" Buttercup continued.

"FAST!" Bubbles finished.

"ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" They all yelled together, already in position to fight.

"I'll give you guys 'til 3 to drop it and leave. If not, I'll pummel all of your butts!" Buttercup threatened them. They didn't look too scared though even though they pretended to be.

"OH NO! It's the Powderpuff Girls! What_ever _shall we do!?" Brick said dramatically, cupping his face with his hands as if he were actually scared.

"YEAH! We're _so_ scared!" Boomer added.

Butch shook his head and hit Boomer upside the head. Boomer pouted, knowing that whenever he got hit, that meant he said something stupid.

They all got ready to charge at each other when they heard a distant yell from outside. It was getting closer. "WAIT! I CAN HELP!" It was Prince, and he crashed through the door with a strange looking bomb. It looked like a grenade, but it had liquid on the inside that you could see. It was black and looked pretty thick and viscous. On the grenade, it said in big white letters, _Antidote X-treme_.

All 6 gasped. "You… where did you get that!?" Blossom yelled, looking at the liquid in fear.

Prince smirked. "After researching you guys, I found out that you guys were made of sugar, spice, and everything nice. But, not just that, you were also made with Chemical X and that's your source of power. So, after asking around and paying a little money, I got my hands on this bomb. It says that this liquid neutralizes your powers for weeks and you have to wait it out because injecting Chemical X won't reverse its effects! This bomb will have no effect on me though because I have no Chemical X in my body!" He smirked. "Have fun fighting crime with no powers, Powderpuffs!" He raised his arm, preparing to throw the grenade into the ground.

"No! Don't!" Blossom yelled, trying to reach her arm out to him before he threw it.

"Stop!" Bubbles yelled.

"Don't you dare!" Buttercup shrieked as she prepared to charge at him.

"Stupid, stop that!" Butch yelled.

"Don't!" Boomer joined in.

"YOU IDIOT! WE'RE MADE FROM CHEMICAL X TOO!" Brick yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Prince turned his head to look at them, but it was too late. The grenade had left his hand and was dropping to the ground. All 6 watched the grenade in fear as gravity pulled the grenade to the ground, exploding into a big black cloud of smoke. The girls and boys could feel the power being drained out of them as the smoke finally cleared.

Prince looked around him. He found the puffs and ruffs, but they looked different. They still had big eyes, but they were more normal colors, like: Blossom had light brown eyes, Brick had dark brown eyes, Bubbles had a duller shade of blue, Boomer had a lighter shade of blue, and Buttercup's once electric green eyes were now a soft shade of hazel, while Butch's had become a dull shade of hazel. Their hair was also not a bright shade of red, gold, and black, it was now light orange, dirty blonde, and dark brown. They looked over their appearance in a conveniently placed mirror.

Blossom weeped over the loss of her fiery red hair and Bubbles cried that she was no longer a Powerpuff Girl, and Buttercup began punching the floor in rage that she no longer had her super strength, super speed, or any other super power.

The boys didn't seem to mind the change in appearance as much, but they were more concerned about their loss of powers. They followed Buttercup's example and punched their fists into the ground angrily. Prince laughed nervously. "Sorry… Maybe I should've researched more? Hehe, my bad. Uh… can I still be a Rowdyruff Boy…?"

All three boys and girls turned their heads as they glared at him with a deadly glint in their eyes as they let out a battle cry and even though they couldn't beat him up as well as they could have with super strength, Prince was pretty defenseless against 6 boys and girls who knew how to fight.

And so, the girls and boys had to deal with their loss of powers for a few months because of the effects. Sadly, they had to use Dynamo to fight crime which only worked with giant monsters, but not too well when it came to the robbers. Oh, and Prince was sent to the hospital with many injuries, broken bones, and bruises. After that, no Morbucks dared to ask to become a Powerpuff Girl or Rowdyruff Boy.

* * *

Hm… should I continue this? Nah, I don't feel like it.

Before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


End file.
